Question: A cat has found $432_{9}$ methods in which to extend each of her nine lives.  How many methods are there in base 10?
Explanation: $432_{9} = 2\cdot9^{0}+3\cdot9^{1}+4\cdot9^{2} = 2+27+324 = \boxed{353}$.